Coffee Shop
by Kit-Kat Punk-lover
Summary: One-shot/ Who knew lingering in a coffee shop, drinking hot chocolate, and scaring away passing people would bring Mello an interest....and a pleasure. M/M AU


__

A/N Something I wrote in a spur of a moment, perhaps it was the coffee. Enjoy.

* * *

Mello stares out at the sea of people mildly as he sips his hot chocolate. People pass by barely noticing the dainty coffee shop that sits in the admist of busy streets and towering skyscrapers. It's welcoming warmth scent almost draws in a bustily woman, but the weight of her shopping bags only makes her more eager to get to her car.

The people pass by and hardly notice the blond staring out at them as if they were zoo animals up for entertainment. Perhaps they do notice him, but are too afraid to look back and be caught in the admist of those endless blue orbs.

Yes, that could be it.

Mello curses under his breath at the sheer boredom of watching people agressively, but he has nothing better to do. The steam from his drink tickles his lip as he brings the cup up once more for a sip of the chocolate goodness that's almost addicting to his burning tongue.

Maybe he shouldn't have cussed out his employer so loud in the store....in front of the customers. Then again, it was the old man's fault; he should have known Mello was not a people person and would of grumbled to any customer that asked him to look up an item. Yes, it was the aging man's fault for pulling him aside in the middle of Mello checking the prices off some woman's groceries and telling him how to treat the customers 'better'.

None of it was Mello's fault, _none of it_.

But that sadly wasn't a large enough excuse to explain why Mello was sitting in a forlone coffee shop, sitting by himself, and glaring at anyone who passed by. It didn't explain why Mello had hot chocolate swishing in his mouth, causing the inside of his cheeks to burn.

The reason Mello had hot chocolate instead of the crowd's favorite coffee was quite simple. As Mello clearly explained to the poor, pitiable register girl coffee was as stupid, disgusting, and addicting as cigarettes are. And when she insisted that the coffee they made was actually quite delicious he throughly taught her some new words that a mother would run in fright of.

Who in the world would want to get addicted to something as horribly tasting as coffee?

Not Mello.

Mello sipped more of his drink and watched the people rush by as the sun hovered overhead outside the streaked windows of the coffee shop. A thought briefly passed by Mello's buzzing mind, but for only a second.

Who in the right mind would drink something as revolting as coffee? Or smoke something as horrifying as cigarettes? Or even use something as terrifying as drugs?

Mello was certainly smarter than that, but the thought only lingered as he sipped more of the chocolatey goodness and stared at the people as a stalker would to his prey.

The fearsome blond was surprised the nervous girl at the counter didn't ask him to leave yet, though he did give her quite a fright when he was teaching her the evils of coffee.

Mello needed a hobby......_badly_.

Mello watched as a tired, weary woman pulled her cranky child up the street.. The child was kicking and screaming something about candy and toy and the mother was exhaustingly truging the boy along in a desperate attempt to get to wherever they were headed to.

The bored unemployed twenty-year-old idly remembers he was quite as irritable as that whiny child was before he took yet another sip from his quickly cooling drink. Then again he was alot smarter and knew how to get his way and cause his mother to be on her knees begging, pulling the hair out of her blond head.

His poor mother.

Mello sees another person, a wrinkled old man, whose hands are occupied with bags that look to be from a gift store. The gentle smile on his face signals to Mello that it's either his aniversary or in the back is a make-up give to his wife for some screw up he did.

Mello guessed the later.

There was a loud honk that broke the innovative thoughts of Mello's mind. Mello watched from inside the coffee shop as a car barely avoids crashing into another. Swear words are thrown, middle fingers are hoisted up, and Mello almost lets out a soft chuckle as the idiots drive off in their expensive sports cars.

Motorcycles are _so_ much better.

Damn straight.

Of course all these thoughts that made absoulutly no sense did nothing to cure Mello of his terminal bredom that could only be sprouted when one loses a job, or in this case, gets escorted off the premise of his old job.

At least the security gaurd didn't escape without a black eye for all the issues he caused Mello. Mello smiled as he remembers the feel of fist skyrocketing into the stunned man's face. What a glorious sight it was.

That was until the man brought out the taser.

That shit_ hurts._

These mindless things could barely occupy the blond's over-bearing min and he wondered briefly if he should just leave the coffee shop and let the poor girl at the counter finally do her job in ease.

That was until a bundle of red in the admist of the crowd caught Mello's eyes. The flaming red turned out to be a person whose pale white skin and slim form could almost match Mello's in beauty.

Almost cause no beats Mello.

_No one._

The redhead stood out in the crowd of people, but that was mostly because of the presense he had. His striped shirt hug his abdomen and complimented his skin that looked as if it barely seen any sunlight. His tight, dark jeans made Mello's eyes hunger over those hips, those curved, touchable hips. Goggles covered his eyes, which annoyed Mello a bit because he wanted to see the red head's eyes, not the tinted glass that covered then like a drape over a painting.

The redhead walked across the street towards the delicate coffee shop, ignoring thre car horns that soared through the air as he passed the street when the sign clearly said "Do not walk". His uncaring, unwavering attitude quickly gained Mello's respect and undying interest.

Anyone who treats the world like they owned it earned Mello's respect as long as they actually owned it.

And this redhead _owned_ it.

Mello briefly scanned him over again while he sipped the last of the hot chocolate and noticed a gameboy sticking out his jean pocket. That explained the pale, yet alluring skin: he was a gamer.

Still, gamer or not this guy was clearly attractive to Mello's studying eyes.

Mello's eyes trailed over the redhead's body before quickly turning to the outside as the redhead approached the shop. The door's belll made a ring that seemed to echo off the shop's walls and annouced his tempting presense.

Mello ignored the temptation of leaving his seat and his drink and attacking that boy's mouth within every inch. The gamer walked by Mello and straight to the counter. The same girl who had been startled by Mello was now blushing furiously as she took the redhead's order, "What would you like, s-sir?"

Mello wanted to laugh right then and there at that girl's fumbled words and gestures. It was clear to anyone that this guy was something to oggle over, but unapproachable at the very least.

"I'd like a cappuccino, if you please." The politness in the man's voice even put a shock on Mello.

"Okay, I-I'll get it right away." With a cling from the cash register, she was off to make the drink as if she were off on a mission.

The redhead stood there without anything to do but look lazily throughout the shop. The goggled boy quickly took in the china that sat on the shelves on the wall, full of dust that was barely noticable to the eye, the sets of chairs and tables that look neglcted as they wait for someone to sit on them, then of course, they landed on Mello.

Who wouldn't notice Mello cladded in leather with an evil glint in his eye.

Mello let his eyes wander (on purpose, really) to the redhead and let them sat there, waiting, watching, hoping that the redhead would come to him instead of the other way around. Mello hated being the to pull a move. It should be that everyone come to him instead.

'Cause he was damn sexy and that's the way it should be.

But the redhead did not comply with Mello's wishes and instead, let his eyes turn away from Mello and to the outside scenery that seemed to move faster then inside the shop almost as if the coffee shop was in it's only trance, moving slower because the two pairs of eyes locked for a moment, briefly, hungerly, needed in a strange way.

Mello, again, cursed under is breath for he wanted to catch a glimpse of what hid inside those goggles once more.

"H-here is your coffee," The girl stumbled through her words, handed the redhead his coffee, and quickly retreated as if to hide in her own shame and embarrassment. The redhead mumbled a thanks and grabbed the coffee with his gloved hand.

Mello couldn't help but notice the way his fingers grasped the coffeee cup, encircling it as if he were grabbing a-Mello quickly shook himself out of those kinds of thoughts for it would be very bad if he got a hard on in such a public place.

The poor girl behind the counter couldn't take much more of anything.

But as Mello's eyes continued to navigate along the redhead's trim hands he roamed up to the opening of his gloves and the small exposure of the gamer's fingertips. They were somewhat red from the heat of the coffee that he gingerly sipped from looked quite raw from all the buttons he was most likely pushing in a day.

Mello briefly wondered how those fingertips would feel pressing on Mello, but let the thought disappear as to not _gain _problems down there.

It was, of course, to protect the timid girl behind the counter.

_Really._

So Mello forced himself to tear his eyes away from the peice of meat that he inwardly claimed as his and towards the window where uninteresting and utterly hopeless people squabbled by. None of these people held the same fasination as the redhead did.

Mello could almost feel his aura as he passed the blond's table with his sneakers hitting the ground with a thud and his hips swiveling on their own accord, Mello would've looked back if it were not for his pride eating it's way on his mind, commanding to not be submissive, telling him to not be meek.

Mello was worth more than to turn around and stare at a hot rehead's ass.

Instead he used the spoon to stare at the hot redhead's ass.

Alot more effective.

But once the redhead was out of sight Mello found himself lost for a few moments. He stared out at the window, not really looking, but thinking over what his eyes had just seen. He'd actually found someone worth looking at which in any case is a goddamn good thing. But to capture this redhead was going to take some work...

And more hot chocolate.

* * *

Jenny was having a bad day as usual. Not only had her mother left her alone again to look after the coffee shop while she went off to spend hundreds of dollars on useless trinklets that just take up space in their cramped apartment, but the scary blond man was sitting in her shop again.

Jenny prayed silently that he just really liked the hot chocolate and was not one of those creepy stalkerish-type people who went to the same shop for years before finally snapping and killing a whole lot of people.

God knows she's dealt with way too many of those type of people in her life, a few ex-boyfriends included.

The poor auburn girl signed at the fact that her life was a complete bore and full of tragic irks that just made her want to rip her hair out and scream bloody murder. Sadly, she was not the type to scream bloody murder, nor did she have the guts to do it in front of the freaky blond man.

Plus if she did her mother would have a cow and the poor, timid girl would end up sweeping the ground outside the shop for two weeks.

That would very much suck.

So she stood there, twidling he fingers on the garnite counter, hoping the blond man would finish his hot chocolate and _go_. She didn't want to worry about whether her head was going to be blown off by the gun hidden in front of his pants.

Then again, he_ could_ just be very happy to see her.

No, it was probably a gun.....she hoped.

The leather-wearing blond continued to stare out the window, watching and glaring at the passing people and making the occassional child cry. Mothers would steer away from the little coffee shop to avoid those eyes and teenagers would cross the street for they feared for their lives as the blond's glare hardened.

This was not good for profits, not good at all. What would her mother say if she came in and saw that they had only sold one hot chocolate that day. The most likely result would be catastrophic.

It all depended on who she feared more: her mother or this stranger.

......that was that. She would tell the blond to leave. Her mother was way more fearsome then any would-be killer.

So, gathering all the mingle courage she had, Jenny sucked in her breath and approached the man. At first the frightening man didn't look at her as if transfixed on whatever was on the outside, but that soon faded away when he felt her presnse and turned ot her with an annoyed look.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked bitterly, his breath smelled faintly of chocolate.

"Ummm....," She lost her confidence briefly before quickly remembering her mother's stern expression, "I-I'm afraid if your not going to buy anything else then you n-need to leave becuase your scaring....the customers." She breathed again. She did it. She told him to leave.

But poor Jenny soon realized that she made a fatal mistake when the blond's eyes glowered and an evil glint reutnred in his sea-blue orbs. The blond's face went from a pale white to a dark shade of red and Jenny knew then, oh how she knew, that she made a fatal mistake indeed.

Poor, poor Jenny.

* * *

Stupid bitch was what Mello thought of as he stared coldly at the girl's trembling form. Instead of throughly cussing her out like he would usually do in situations like this, he, instead, proceeded in turning his head away and staring out the window, waiting, watching, looking for a glimpse of red.

Yes, he was desperate.

He came back just to see if he could see the redhead again.

Oh, how he wanted to grab that ass.

No, Mello had pride and thus, must wait like a predator and let the prey come to him. It was logical of course, he'd sit there-looking damn sexy- and the redhead would walk in and voila!

Yes, his plan was very, very weak.

The coffee shop girl wouldn't leave, however, and waited patiently for a answer. When Mello didn't respond to her persistance she said, "Sir, you need to leave." Mello gritted his teeth in aggravation and flipped his head around and gave her a death glare that was a murderer and pierced all the confidence she currently had.

"Sir you-"

Mello, finally having enough of her annoying jabbering, interrupted her, "Will you go the fuck away you annoying little bitch. This is a public place and thus you have no authority to command me what to do." He turned back to the window and continued to daydream about his wonderful plan as if she wasn't even there.

The coffee shop girl felt invisible as she stood there dumbly in disbeilf of what had just happened. The image of her scowling mother telling her how pathetic she was disrupted the insecurites and pushed all her poise back into focus.

"Excuse me but I'm afraid you must."

"Excuse me but I think you must go away before I fucking get angry."

While he was glaring intently at the frail girl for interrupting his thoughts on his brilliant plan, or so he thought, the same redhead he was just fantasizing about strolled in with a loose expression on his face that showed he was mildly annoyed.

"Hey uh I think my DS fell out of my pocket yesterday in your shop," The exassperated boy broke the airy tension between Mello and Jenny. In fact they both turned their heads stimuously and looked at Matt. Shock is not a strong nough word to describe the expression on their faces.

They were dazed with their mouths hanging open, ready to say something but the words chose to not come out, and their eyes wide pawning the question why now?

Mello wasn't prepared.

Jenny was just about to throw the raging blond out.

Why now?

"Um yes, I found it on the floor when you left." Jenny dashed to the counter, ducked under, and came out with a little electronic device, Matt's prized possession.

"Ah, thanks." He grabbed the DS from her as she reached out her hand and stuff the game in his pocket. With that, he quickly turned on his heel and headed out the shop.

Of course, not without sparing Mello a second glance.

A long second glance.

Mello felt his heart speed up as those eyes stared at him through the tinted lenses, calculating Mello. Mello stared back, hoping, praying that that look on Matt's face was one out of impression. The redhead's lips quivered a bit as if to say something, but he never did.

Instead, he left the coffee shop, left Mello stunned in his seat, and left Jenny wondering why the heck were those boys staring at eachother so long.

"Fuck." Mello whispered under his breath before rushing out of his seat and practically plying through the door of the dainty coffee shop, forever leaving it's in it's own slumber and peace, never to disturb it again.

"Hey, wait up!" Mello yelled, scaring a few children out of his path as he ran towards the redheaded gamer. The redhead looked back and for a split-second Mello thought he saw a glimpse of pure satisfaction ripple through the pale boy's face.

He must have been dreaming.

Matt paused in his step and Mello soon caught up with him. Out of breath, Mello panted, "Hey, I'm Mello."

"I'm Matt." Matt grinned at him, flashing his white teeth in a brilliant smile.

Mello grinned back, "Wannna get something to eat?"

Matt though for a moment playfully, knowing it would probably cause the blond to become a little flustered, before saying, "Sure. How about some coffee?"

Mello gave a look of disgust, "Coffee is revolting."

"Oh, and what would you like then?"

"Chocolate." They both gawked at eachother momentarily before cracking up with laughter.

"You remind me of a pmsing girl."

"You remind me of Mario."

"Then why did you race after me from that coffee shop?" Matt grinned, thinking he had won the war.

Sadly, he does not know Mello's cunning abilty to be bold, "'Cause I think your damn sexy." And with that, Mello smashed his lips to the redhead, molding them into one, and ending his mission with a sucess.

And of course never realizing that this was all part of Matt's plan.

Ah well, Mello got what he wanted and that is what mattered.

And that is that.

_The end_

_

* * *

_

A/N Reveiws are appreciated. Plus with every reveiw is on free invisible muffin :)


End file.
